Prehistoric Party 2013
Prehistoric Party is an upcoming party which will be held in January 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter. Due to players donating more than 10 billion coins during the Holiday Party 2012, Spike Hike posted on Twitter a picture of the Plaza during the Mesozoic Era of the party, as a sneak peek. Penguins will be able to time travel using the Time Trekker, and members will be able to transform into Dinosaurs. Trivia *It will be the very first party to not be an expedition in January since 2009, as Spike Hike confirmed it is not an expedition. *The Log-Off Screen hints that members will be able to transform into dinosaurs currently known to be Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon (not actually a dinosaur, but a pterosaur). *This is the second party in a row to have three different transformation options and special party emotes. *You will be able to excavate Dino eggs. **Gary will be taking DNA from Dino eggs in order to allow penguins to genetically transform themselves into dinosaurs. *Gary's removed mascot scripts indicate that it was originally supposed to take place in the past and future. *Judging by the dinosaurs, penguins will be going to the late Cretaceous period (Senonian). *You'll be able to throw up puke (by throwing a snowball) when you're a Dinosaur. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Dinosaur_Party_2013.jpg|Sneak peek in the Club Penguin Magazine, Issue 12 File:Prehistoricpartytweet.png|Proof for the name of the party, and a sneak peek of the Plaza. File:Treasure_hunt.jpeg|A sneak peek from Polo Field. Prehistoric_0.jpg|Another sneak peek image. Note the Stegosaurus skeletons. A_Ozy7YCMAANkUH.jpg|The Time Trekker in a Portuguese magazine. A_X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg|Dinosaur Transformations Player Cards. polo field ingame sprite sneak.PNG|Polo Field as a Tyranosarus Rex, given as a sneak peek. Dinopuke.png|When you throw a snowball it becomes vomit. (Similar to Frost Bite's freezing action.) SDC13283.jpg|Pteranodon HQ (Cove) SDC13285.jpg|T-Rex HQ (Deadlands) SDC13286.jpg|Triceratops HQ (Forest) NotSureimnotgonnawearthat.png|The Catalog For The Party Newspaper Advertisements Garyprehisdinopartyidea.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Times. sasasa.png|News of Prehistoric Party in The Club Penguin Times (Issue #375). Scientific Announcement Part 1.png|"Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Annoucement.png|Part Two of "Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Events Issue 376.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #376. Scientists needed CPTs.png|"Scientists Needed!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. Scientists needed part two.png|Part Two of "Scientists Needed!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. Eggsperiment Part One.png|"Eggs-periment!" in The Club Penguin Times, Issue #377. UE Issue 377.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #377. Log-in Screens Untitledjjj.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Tyrannosaurus . Pteradon ls.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Pteranodon. Triceratops in the ls.png|The Log-in Screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Triceratops. Homepage Slide1prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide one. Slide2prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide two. Slide3prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide three. Slide4prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide four. Log-Off Screens File:LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|The first Logoff Screen for the party. Note the Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon and Triceratops. Rooms Construction Time Trekker Room.png|The Bonus Room Snow F. Construction PP.png|The Snow Forts Mesozoic Era File:A C3rR8CcAEJ8pg.png|The Plaza i.png|Iceberg Prehistoric.png|The Bonus Room when traveling Other votedpreistoriccostume.jpg|A sketch of an item that is coming during the party, it was voted to appear way back on October. PNJ13.png|The Party News for the party. Note there isn't the upcoming parties at the bottom. Videos SWF/JPG Homepage *Main *Fly *Stomp *Roar Login Screen *Fly *Stomp *Roar Music *Igloo Music See Also *Aunt Arctic *Gary the Gadget Guy Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Transformations Category:Prehistoric Party